


Between Vanilla and Kink

by taniaterror



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Wax Play, this is just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is a romantic. He buys some candles to set up around his and Mickey's bedroom, but Mickey's got other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Vanilla and Kink

Mickey's nostrils are immediately hit with the aroma of vanilla scented candles.

He can't see a damn thing. Ian insisted on blindfolding him. Like he doesn't know where his own fucking house and room are.

Mickey thinks the candles are somewhat appropriate though. It's his twenty-first birthday tomorrow. Ian wanted to do something nice and romantic. Mickey's not big on romance, but he indulges Ian. It makes the redhead happy, and when Ian's happy so is Mickey.

He hears the bedroom door close behind him, and Ian finally removes the blindfold.

" _Jesus_ ," Mickey swears. "This place is a fuckin' fire hazard."

"It's not _that_ bad, Mick!" Ian protests.

Mickey's eyes scan their room. There's easily at least fifty candles or so scattered on the drawers, shelves, the fucking window sill, and the head of their bed. Mickey raises an eyebrow at Ian.

"Ok, maybe I went a little overboard," Ian concedes, rubbing the back of his neck. "It looks good though, right?"

"Sure," Mickey answers with a shrug.

Ian pouts.

"Yeah, it looks great."

Ian beams. Mickey swears that if Ian were a dog, his ears would have perked up just now.

"We doin' this, or what?"

"Shut up and get on the fucking bed," Ian answers, rolling his eyes. Mickey has always been an impatient little shit.

"Yes, sir," Mickey replies playfully.

Ian sucks his lips in. Compliant Mickey always makes him weak.

They discard their clothing quickly, and Mickey sits up on the edge of the bed. Ian shoves him down, and rearranges Mickey's position so they're lying lengthwise on the bed. He gives Mickey a devilish smirk, and Mickey knows he's about to get totally wrecked.

Ian latches onto Mickey's neck, sucking until Mickey's skin starts to bruise. Mickey doesn't hold back his moans, he wants this too badly. He reaches up to hold Ian in place by the back of his head. His dull nails scrape lightly beneath Ian's fiery red hair. Mickey arches his back when he feels Ian's mouth moving lower and lower. His eyes snap open when Ian's lips wrap around his cock.

Mickey stares up at the ceiling for a moment before he notices the blinding wicks of the candles above him. He thinks they're a little too close to the edge of the shelf, and he should probably move them before the wax starts dripping onto the bed.

"Hey," Mickey says a little shakily to Ian, who's still deep throating him like there's no tomorrow. "Fuck… stop."

"What?" Ian asks, licking his lips clean. "What's wrong?"

"Gotta move these fuckin' candles. Told you there was too many."

"Fine…" Ian groans. Ian gets up and starts moving the candles to any other flat surface that's not near their bed.

"Here," Mickey says, handing Ian the last candle. Some of the wax has pooled on the surface and when Ian takes the candle it drips onto Mickey's hand. "Mother… _fuck!_ "

"Shit, are you ok?" Ian asks alarmed.

"Fuck… yeah." Mickey rubs the dried, cooling wax off his hand, a pink trail left behind where he was burned. He eyes the mark curiously. Mickey notices his heart is beating a little faster, and that he's hard again.

"You sure you're ok?" Ian repeats.

"Do that again," Mickey responds with barely an audible whisper.

"What?"

"Do that again," Mickey repeats louder and with confidence.

"Do _what_ again? What, you want me to… you want me to pour candle wax on you?!"

"At least then we'd be getting some use out of them instead of just having the whole house smell like fuckin' vanilla."

Ian is taken aback. "When did you get so kinky, Mick?"

"The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"First the ben wa beads, now candle wax? What's next, a sex sling?"

"Don't give me any ideas, Gallagher."

"Oh my god!"

"Wait, does this mean you're not gonna do it?"

Mickey sounds genuinely disappointed and Ian can't help but cave. "Get back on the bed you fucking weirdo."

And Mickey does. He lies back down as Ian straddles his legs, candle in hand.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Ian asks.

"I don't know. Wherever, man."

"You're so helpful…" Ian grumbles. Ian's emerald eyes roam over Mickey's body. He has to admit, Mickey does look pretty hot all spread out on the bed and eager like this. His eyes zero in on the hickey he gave Mickey a few minutes ago. "Alright, turn your head."

Mickey does as he's told, licking his lips in anticipation.

"You're absolutely sure you want me to do this?" Ian asks once more.

"Yeah, c'mon." Mickey nods. He shuts his eyes tight and gulps.

"Ok."

The next thing Mickey feels is the sting of hot wax falling on his neck. " _Fuck!_ " It's on the same spot Ian left a hickey. _That devious fucker_ , Mickey thinks. It hurts, but it's good. _So_ good. His curses turn into a low guttural moan.

"Holy shit…" Ian whispers above Mickey. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't the hottest thing he's ever seen in his entire fucking life. He says as much.

Mickey gives him a sly smirk. "That all you got then, Gallagher?"

Ian doesn't answer, just grins back at Mickey. He knows where he's pouring candle wax next.

Mickey realizes where Ian's eyes lock. He tries to steady his breathing again, preparing himself for the burning liquid.

The first drop falls on his sternum. Ian draws a trail with the melted wax to Mickey's nipple where he lets it drip until it's finished. Mickey is a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. His hands fist the sheets before he reaches down to stroke himself of some relief.

"Don't," Ian commands, smacking his hand away.

"But-"

"I said don't. Do me instead," Ian says, guiding Mickey's hand to his own cock.

Ian's definitely into it now, Mickey can tell. He smiles smugly.

"You think this is funny?"

Mickey stays silent and tugs harder on Ian's dick.

"Fuck," Ian hisses before he pours another trail of wax onto Mickey, this time over his abs.

They're both a mess now. Making noises they've never made before and sweating all over.

"Ian, please…" Mickey begs.

"Last time, kay?"

Mickey nods almost furiously, biting his lips.

Ian pours the last trail of wax along Mickey's hip.

"Jes- holy… fuck! Get in me now!" Mickey demands.

Ian blows out the candle and sets it back at the head of their bed. He retrieves a condom and bottle of lube from the nightstand. He forgoes prepping Mickey. He's sure Mickey would throw one hell of a fit if he delayed this any longer. Ian slides the condom on and slicks himself up quickly, repositioning Mickey's legs around his waist and pressing into him slowly. When he bottoms out, he gives Mickey a few moments to adjust.

"You good?"

"Hmm… yeah. Move, already."

Ian chuckles lightly before licking along the dried wax on Mickey's neck. He moves in and out of Mickey at a steady pace. Mickey's having none of that though. He surges forward, catching Ian off guard, and flips them over so Mickey is now straddling the redhead's waist. Mickey places a palm flat against Ian's chest and the other grips at the shelf at the head of their bed. He starts riding Ian into the mattress _hard_.

"Shit, Mickey…" is all Ian can manage as he grasps at Mickey's hips desperately. He can't take much more of this, so he reaches between Mickey's legs to stroke him to orgasm.

Mickey gets the message, changing the angle with which he's fucking himself on Ian's dick so he hits his sweet spot just right. Ian meets each of Mickey's thrusts while pumping Mickey faster and faster. Mickey's climax sneaks up on him. Before he knows it he's throwing his head back with a loud moan and spilling all over Ian's hand and stomach. Ian follows soon after, groaning through his own release.

Mickey slumps on top of Ian briefly. He looks down at him and gently presses his lip to Ian's. The kiss is soft, almost chaste in comparison to the sex they just had. He pulls away and then carefully eases himself off Ian, only to slump back down next to him, completely fucked out.

"Fuck…" Ian sighs, grabbing a few tissues to wipe himself off.

Mickey hums in agreement.

Ian tosses the tissue and condom in the general direction of the trash bin. Hopefully he didn't miss. Whatever, he'll get it later.

"We have to do that again," he muses.

"You didn't even want to."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew how fucking wild you'd get."

"What about that sex sling?" Mickey asks jokingly.

"How much do you think those go for?"

Mickey laughs at his dork of a redhead. He's turned Ian into a bigger sexual deviant than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came late to me last night and I stayed up until 1 am to finish it so pls leave comments and kudos lol
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
